1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
According to the related art, a projector which modulates light emitted from a light source, thus forms an image corresponding image information and projects the image on a projection target surface such as a screen is known. As such a projector, a projector having a configuration in which the configuration for forming the image is arranged on a metallic base is known (see, for example, JP-A-2008-176097).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-176097 includes: a lamp unit; a light guiding unit; a main body unit; a prism unit; an optical unit having a projection lens unit and a lens mount; a base which serves as a foundation on which the optical unit is installed; and a case to which the base is fixed.
Of these components, the lamp unit has a lamp as a light source and a reflector. The light guiding unit equalizes illumination light which becomes incident from the lamp unit. The main body unit converts the illumination light which becomes incident from the light guiding unit, to S-polarized light, and separates the light into light beams of the three colors of red, green and blue with a plurality of dichroic mirrors. The prism unit has a liquid crystal panel which provides image information to the illumination light separated into the three colors, and a plurality of prisms which emit the light beams of the three colors, as a single beam of image light. The lamp unit, the light guiding unit, the main body unit and the prism unit are attached to the base with screws.
The projection lens unit is for projecting image light in an enlarged manner and is attached to the base via the lens mount.
Since the base to which the optical unit is attached is a metallic base, the occurrence of strain is restrained and deterioration in the optical capability of the optical unit is restrained.
However, in the projector disclosed in JP-A-2008-176097, the case, which forms the exterior, supports the optical unit and the base. Therefore, there is a risk that the case may bend because of the weight of the base with the weight of the optical unit added, and the case needs to have a rigidity that can restrain the occurrence of the bending. If the thickness of the case is increased in order to secure such a rigidity, the weight of the case increases, raising the problem of increase in the weight of the projector.
Particularly in the case where a foot portion to contact a placing surface is provided on the bottom surface of the case, or where a handle (arm) to be grasped when the projector is carried or installed on the ceiling is provided on the top surface of the case, a stress concentrates at the foot portion of the case or the position of installation of the handle at the time of installing the projector. Therefore, a higher rigidity of the case needs to be secured in order to secure the strength of the position of installation, thus raising the problem that the weight of the projector tends to increase.